Lagrimas del Sol
by Ralf Jones
Summary: Aqui esta el ultimo capitulo de mi proyecto de tres fics de DOA, espero lees guste, tal vez luego suba otra historia de DOA con otros personajes, asi que esten al pendiente.Gracias por todo leer, su amigo Ralf Jones
1. Chapter 1

Por fin, aquí esta la siguiente historia de mi proyecto de Dead or Alive, perdón por la tardanza, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

* * *

Lagrimas del Sol

Ciudad de Nueva York

" Entonces¿ cuando puedo iniciar la operación ? " pregunto una mujer de cabellos blancos en voz alta, frente a ella estaba un hombre tras un gran escritorio, el rostro de el estaba oculto en las sombras producidas por la oscuridad de la gran oficina.

" Ya será tiempo " contesto el hombre en voz grave " pero primero tenemos que terminar de desarrollar al proyecto Delta-02 " agrego el hombre mientras observaba desde su lugar a la mujer que estaba frente a su escritorio, la mujer hizo un gesto de molestia y dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

" No lo olvides Christie, te pago para que sigas mis ordenes " le dijo el hombre mientras observaba a la mujer salir de la habitación, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y acto seguido se puso de pie, lentamente se acerco al ventanal que daba vista a toda la ciudad, " Eres una estúpida, tarde o temprano también morirás " murmuro el hombre conocido como Donovan mientras seguía observando las luces de la ciudad frente a el.

Mientras tanto la mujer conocida como Christie salía del edificio donde su contratante y jefe residía, sin mas abordo su auto y emprendió el camino al lugar donde ella se estaba hospedando, además ella necesitaba relajarse y si algo la relajaba era conducir, siempre le ayudaba a tranquilizarse, pero en esta ocasión no paresia ser de ayuda.

La situación para ella era bastante estresante ( Si tan solo me diera la orden y un equipo de asalto podría matar a los cuatro sin problemas ) pensó la mujer de cabellos blancos mientras miraba fijamente el camino frente a ella ( No se porque quiere probar ese proyecto con ellos, eso será su error, pero no el mío, si el muere yo no lo acompañare ).

El motor del auto dejo escapar un poderoso rugido al momento en que la mujer que lo conducía acelero a fondo, pasando en el camino una luz roja y casi impactándose contra otro vehículo, pero Christie no pensaba en eso ( Donovan es un idiota ).

Casa de Bayman, Ayane, Hayabusa y Kasumi, en Alemania

Ryu Hayabusa deslizo una mano alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Kasumi, esta ultima estaba profundamente dormida quizá por el hecho de que eran tan solo las 5:30 Am, de cualquier forma Ryu deslizo su brazo lentamente para no despertarla, una vez hecho esto, pego su cuerpo contra la espalda de ella para después hundir su rostro en los cabellos color rojo claro dejándose hechizar por la fragancia de hojas cereza.

Sin duda todo era perfecto, ya había pasado un año completo desde que los cuatro vivían juntos y finalmente Kasumi era suya, no solo física, también sentimentalmente, todo estaba bien, ella era feliz y el también lo era.

Sin querer analizar mas la situación fortaleció levemente su abrazo en Kasumi y nuevamente trato de volver a dormir.

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación de la casa, dos personas se encontraban en la misma situación, Bayman estaba acostado con los brazos tras su cabeza mirando el techo, a su lado estaba Ayane profundamente dormida, la cabeza de ella estaba apoyada en el hombro de Bayman.

Moviendo su cabeza un poco y respirando profundamente pudo capturar la esencia de flores lavanda de los cabellos del mismo color de la chica, hecho esto se tomo tiempo para analizar el rostro de ella.

Su cara reflejaba absoluta tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios, era casi imposible de creer que alguien como ella ya había asesinado a incontables personas, pero ahora ella estaba con el y nada mas importaba, los cuatro tenían una nueva vida, tal vez algún día se separarían, pero mientras eso pasaba disfrutaría la vida con ellos.

" Buenos días " murmuro Ayane mientras lentamente se movía mientras se despertaba, la sonrisa aun en su rostro " ¿ Dormiste bien ? " le pregunto el ruso mientras ella le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla " Siempre " contesto ella mientras se levantaba de la cama y entraba al baño a alistarse para el día " ¿ Ya despertaron Ryu y Kasumi ? " se escucho la voz de Ayane desde el baño " Tu sabes que no " le respondió Bayman mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y esperaba a que Ayane saliera del cuarto de baño.

Después de un rato los dos están en la cocina, Bayman esta en la mesa mientras Ayane preparaba un poco de arroz y vegetales, nada había cambiado con Bayman, aun seguía con sus ropas de militar, pantalón camuflajeado, botas y una camisa negra, su característica boina roja en su cabeza, sin embargo no vestía su chaleco y sus guantes, pero si algo siempre portaba era sus dog-tags, esas identificaciones eran parte de su pasado.

Por su parte Ayane cambia de ropas mas seguido, ahora vestía una minifalda camuflajeda color verde y un top color celeste, unos tenis color blanco, su ya característica banda color purpura atada en su cabeza " De seguro el olor de la comida los despertara ".

Bayman solo sonrió, justo cuando se disponía a decir algo, una fuerte explosión se escucho, todo se volvió oscuridad y el dolor invadió su cuerpo.

Unas horas después Bayman despertó, el cuerpo le dolía, pero eso era lo de menos, frente a el estaban los restos de su casa ardiendo en llamas, Ayane, Kasumi y Ryu no estaban por ningún lado, algo había pasado.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo, eso significaba que había estado inconsciente por mucho tiempo, lentamente se puso de pie, no tenia ningún hueso roto solo pequeñas cortadas, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el solo no pudo haber salido de la casa, alguien lo había sacado.

( Tal vez fue Ayane ) pensó el ruso pero aun quedaba una pregunta ( ¿ En donde están todos ?)

por un momento la idea de que ellos estaban muertos paso por su mente pero rápidamente fue desechada " Ellos son demasiado fuerte para morir " murmuro.

Lentamente se acerco a donde solía estar la entrada principal, por la forma en que el terreno se había deformado en esa parte Bayman se dio cuenta, no había sido una bomba ya que el y los demás hubieran muerto instantáneamente, alguien había colocado una granada en la puerta principal, de esa forma ninguno de ellos seria asesinado por la explosión.

" Deben haber sido profesionales " hablo para si mismo Bayman, pero algo llamo su atención, en el suelo estaba una carta bajo una piedra, lentamente retiro la piedra y tomo la carta, sin perder tiempo empezó a leer su contenido.

Si estas leyendo esta carta significa que ya sabes porque te deje con vida

no me gusta matar a gente sin motivos así que porque no vienes a Arizona

claro, las armas no se permiten y asegúrate de no traer compañía.

Tus amigos te estarán esperando, puede que les haga algunas modificaciones, pero no te preocupes, tendrás el placer de verlos antes de morir.

Tu amigo: Donovan

Invadido por el enojo el ruso hizo pedazos la carta, no podía imaginarse a sus amigos siendo torturados y usados como especimenes para los experimentos de DOATEC, no, el no permitiría eso.

" Prefiero morir antes de que ellos sean convertidos en monstruos " hablo Bayman mientras se dirigía a su jeep que por suerte se había salvado de la explosión.

Mientras subía al auto un solo pensamiento pasa por su mente ( Voy a matar a ese infeliz ), sin mas salió a toda velocidad con destino a la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, en medio de un desierto, un helicóptero aterrizaba en una plataforma, al aterrizar la plataforma comenzó a descender bajo tierra mientras unas puertas se cerraban donde antes había estado la plataforma, nuevamente solo la arena cubría el desierto..

En ese helicóptero 3 personas inconscientes eran transportadas y cada una de ellas no tedia idea del infierno que les aguardaba en esa base subterránea.

Continuara...

* * *

Espero les guste, los próximos capítulos serán mas largos, por favor díganme que opinan. 


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui esta el segundo capitulo, espero les guste, por favor reviews, aqui veran mas drama, por favor lean.

* * *

Lagrimas del Sol

Capitulo 2: Preparaciones y Despertares

Madrid, España

" ¿ Solo llevaras dos armas ? " pregunto un hombre de barba, al parecer estaba en sus cuarenta años o mas, frente a el estaba Bayman su en sus tradicionales fatigas militares, ahora solo estaba mirando la armas de las paredes " ¿ Me estas escuchando Bayman ? ".

" Si, te escucho, y si solo necesito dos armas " le contesto el ruso mirándolo fríamente, para después acercarse a donde el hombre preparaba las armas que había escogido, ambas eran armas pequeñas, una glock invisible a los rayos X y un revolver SAA como el que los vaqueros utilizaban en el viejo oeste.

" Sabes Barry, te preocupas mucho " le dijo el ruso al hombre ahora identificado como Barry, ante el comentario Barry solo sonrió " Bueno, después de todo te conozco desde hace mucho y si vas contra DOATEC deberías llevar mas armas " comento Barry mientras introducía las armas en una maleta negra " ¿ Y a donde te diriges ? ".

" Tienen a mis amigos en un desierto de Arizona " le contesto el ruso " ¿ Necesitas ayuda ? " le pregunto Barry " No quédate con tu familia " le respondió Bayman mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

" ¿ Cuantos días tardaras para terminar el trabajo ? " ante la pregunta el asesino se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo " Me tomara cuatro días llegar al lugar y un día rescatarlos, si fallo, al amanecer el sexto día el sol derramara lagrimas " le dijo Bayman para luego salir del lugar dejando a Barry sorprendido " Tu fallar una misión " murmuro.

Base subterránea, Desierto de Arizona

Ayane despertó, la cabeza le dolía como si alguien la hubiera golpeado con un mazo, lentamente se puso de pie, al mirarse a si misma se percato de que no estaba vistiendo su ropa en lugar de eso tenia puesto un traje blanco " Odio el blanco " al decir esto noto que toda la habitación era del mismo color a excepción de dos puertas, una color gris frente a ella y otra de color azul a su espalda.

" Ha, veo que ya despertaste " se escucho una voz en la habitación, inmediatamente Ayane empezó a mirar en todas direcciones en busca del origen " Estoy hablando a través de una bocina en la habitación " explico la misma voz " ¡¿ Quien diablos eres ! " pregunto Ayane, era obvio que estaba enfadada.

" Eso no te interesa, lo único que debe preocuparte es lo que salga por la puerta gris " le dijo la voz, poco después la puerta se abrió, rápidamente Ayane tomo su posición de pelea, de la puerta salió un hombre o al menos eso paresia, era totalmente verde y era bastante alto, su cara estaba cubierta por una mascara, pero esta no cubría sus ojos, esos ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre.

Sin decir nada la criatura se lanzo contra ella lanzando un puñetazo con su brazo derecho, pero nunca impacto, Ayane se coloco bajo el brazo y usando su agilidad ejecuto una pirueta hacia atrás, esto causo que su pies impactaran con la quijada de su oponente mandándolo alto en el aire, al terminar la pirueta Ayane le propino una patada alta esta impacto con la columna de su oponente, este quedo literalmente suspendido sobre la pierna de Ayane, su columna estaba destrozada, no conforme Ayane retiro su pierna para dejar caer el cuerpo de la criatura, una vez que el cuerpo estaba en el piso Ayane se acerco a la criatura y dejo caer ambas rodillas sobre el cuello de su ya paralítico oponente.

" Vaya, vaya, si que eres fuerte, has superado la etapa uno " al decir esto la bocina murió nuevamente y Ayane se quedo sola viendo como un guardia armado entraba por la puerta azul, este mantuvo su distancia y apunto su arma a ella, la puerta gris se abrió y un par de hombres vestidos de blanco tomaban por los brazos al cadáver de la criatura y la arrastraban dentro de la puerta, hecho esto el guardia bajo su arma y salió de la habitación.

" Espero que Ryu, Bayman y Kasumi estén bien " murmuro la chica de cabellos lavanda mientras tomaba asiento contra la pared.

En otra parte de la base Donovan observaba el video de la pelea entre Ayane y uno de sus proyectos " Tiene mucho potencial " le dijo Christie mientras entraba a la habitación y se colocaba frente a el " Si, eso lo se, solo espero que el control mental en los otros dos funcione " le dijo Donovan.

" ¿ Hay noticias de nuestro ruso ? " pregunto Donovan mientras miraba a Christie, esta estaba sonriendo " Tu sabes que no, es demasiado bueno, debí haberlo matado " le contesto ella mientras salía de la habitación.

Ayane se puso de pie cuando la puerta azul se abrió, para revelar a una mujer de cabellos blancos, esta también vestía un traje blanco igual al de ella pero su sonrisa era algo siniestra

de alguna manera esa mujer le era conocida.

" Gusto en verte Ayane " le dijo la mujer mientras cerraba la puerta " ¿ Te conozco ? " le pregunto Ayane mientras dejaba su posición de pelea, esta mujer no tenia intenciones de pelear

" Si, me llamo Christie, nos conocimos en la isla de Zack " le recordó la mujer, mientras se colocaba frente a ella " A si, la asesina " le dijo Ayane mientras la miraba con cautela.

" ¿ Donde están mis amigos y mi hermana ? " le pregunto Ayane, su voz era seria sin ningun signo de broma " Tu amigo Hayabusa y tu hermana están aquí no te preocupes " le informo la asesina mientras la miraba fríamente " ¿ Y Bayman ? " pregunto Ayane mientras se acercaba un paso mas a Christie " El no esta aquí " respondió calladamente.

" No me digas que... " Ayane callo sus palabras, no podía imaginar que Bayman estaba muerto

" No, tu amante esta vivo, pero no por mucho " le dijo Christie mientras daba vuelta para salir de la habitación " Sabes que el vendrá a salvarnos ¿ verdad ? " le dijo Ayane a la mujer frente a ella " Si, eso lo se, lo conozco mejor de lo que crees " al decir esto Christie salió de la habitación dejando a Ayane con la esperanza de que Bayman vendría.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí llega el segundo capitulo, en los otros capítulos abra mas peleas y mas cosas interesantes, solo que en este capitulo quise demostrar que Ayane es fuerte.

No se preocupen Ryu y Kasumi también tendrán sus capítulos.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí esta el tercer capitulo de mi fic, espero les guste.

* * *

Lagrimas del Sol

Capitulo 3: Inicia la Operación Delta

Ayane despertó y nuevamente pudo darse cuenta que no estaba en la casa que ella hacia unos días compartía con su hermana y otros dos hombres, en lugar de eso solo se encontró dentro de la misma habitación blanco, ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que había sido capturada y cada día la obligaban a combatir esas criaturas y proyectos de DOATEC.

Claro que ella los había derrotado con facilidad, pero secretamente temía que un día surgiera una criatura que ella no pudiera derrotar, si, eso era lo que mas temía, pero aun cuando ya habían pasado cuatro días aun mantenía la esperanza de que Bayman llegaría a rescatarla, ella sabia muy bien que el no permitiría que nada le pasara a ella o a sus amigos.

( Bayman, ven pronto ) pensó Ayane mientras observaba a la puerta gris abrirse lentamente, sin dudar Ayane tomo su posición de pelea, ella sabia que seria capaz de derrotar a lo que saliera de esa puerta.

En otra parte de la base Donovan se encontraba inspeccionando a sus dos soldados nuevos, uno era un hombre vestido en un traje de ninja completamente negreo, su rostro estaba cubierto bajo una tela del mismo color, cabe decir que paresia mas un comando armado que un ninja, ese soldado solía tener el nombre de Ryu Hayabusa, pero ahora solo era el proyecto R.

A su lado estaba una mujer también vestida completamente de negro, pero ella no tenia su rostro oculto, esto dejaba que su largo cabello color naranja/rojo cayera libremente mas abajo de sus hombros, en su rostro ya no había expresión alguna, como si algo le hubiera robado el alma, antes ella era conocida como Kasumi, pero ahora tenia el nombre de proyecto K.

Frente a ellos estaba Donovan, mirándolos con una sonrisa de satisfacción " Párese que después de todo sus mentes no eran tan fuertes " les dijo a los ninjas frente a el como esperando que le contestaran o trataran de atacarlo, pero el sabia que ahora estaban bajo su control y no habría forma de liberarse " ¿ Cual es su objetivo ? " les pregunto a los dos " Proteger y obedecer a nuestro señor Donovan " respondieron al unísono con voz monótona.

Satisfecho Donovan dio media vuelta y salio de la habitación, al salir se encontró con Christie " ¿ Como están ? " le pregunto la asesina a su jefe " Están completamente bajo mi control " le contesto Donovan pasando por su lado " Para estos momentos Bayman ya esta aquí " le dijo Christie a Donovan " Cuando sea localizado libera al proyecto Delta-02 " le ordeno Donovan mientras seguía su camino por el pasillo dejando a Christie sola frente a la puerta " Idiota " murmuro la mujer de cabellos blancos.

Mientras tanto, en la superficie de aquella base, Bayman observaba sus alrededores, el había visto a varios helicópteros pasar por encima de el y los había visto introducirse por una puerta que se abria en el suelo, esa puerta por supuesto estaba oculta por la arena y solo había un modo de entrar aunque para ello tenia que ser descubierto.

" ¡ Señor ! " le grito uno de los soldados a Donovan mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia el " ¿ Que pasa ? " le pregunto Donovan al soldado que ahora estaba frente a el " Bayman, el hombre ruso ya esta aquí " le dijo el soldado en voz desesperada, hasta paresia que estaba a punto de mojar los pantalones " ¿ Cual es su posición ? " le pregunto calmadamente Donovan " Justo sobre la puerta de los helicópteros " le contesto el soldado " Manden soldados por el elevador para someterlo, lo quiero vivo " le ordeno Donovan al soldado mientras se daba vuelta y continuaba caminando.

Bayman observaba sus alrededores, el estaba seguro que había visto a un helicóptero entrar bajo la tierra en esa zona, de pronto una porción de la arena del desierto paresia levantarse, pronto fue tomando forma cúbica, cuando una puerta se abrió dejando salir a por lo menos 20 soldados armados con macanas y bastones eléctricos, entonces Bayman se percato que estaba en la zona correcta y que ese cubo eran un elevador.

De antemano Bayman sabia que no podría contra ellos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, entonces con una sonrisa desenfundo su Glock y su Revolver SAA " La vida no es justa idiotas " les dijo el asesino y ante la vista aterrorizada de los soldados Bayman empezó a disparar contra ellos, mientras que los soldados trataban de cubrirse, algunos reaccionaron lo suficientemente rápido y tomaron cubierto tras el elevador pero mas de la mitad de ellos fueron acribillados por las balas perfectamente apuntadas del asesino ruso.

Tan pronto como empezó había acabado, mas de la mitad de los soldados ya hacían tendidos en la arena del desierto, cada uno con un disparo perfecto en la cabeza, Bayman ya había gastado todas sus municiones así que dejo caer las armas vacías al suelo, una vez que se dejaron de escuchar los disparos, los pocos soldados que se habían cubierto con el elevador salieron a encarar a su oponente.

Bayman se tomo tiempo para mirarlos mientras lo rodeaban, todos vestían de negro y tenia el rostro cubierto con mascaras anti-gas, era claro que eran comandos profesionales y para ese momento los seis sobrevivientes ya lo tenían rodeado, dos de ellos armados con bastones eléctricos y los demás con simples macanas.

De pronto el soldado que estaba justo atrás de el se lanzo al ataque con una patada, Bayman que ya lo había visto simplemente se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar, una vez que este paso completamente Bayman lo tomo por el cuello en un agarre tremendamente fuerte para después comenzar a dar vueltas, esto provoco que el cuello de su victima se rompiera matándolo instantáneamente, pero aun así siguió girando para después lanzar el cuerpo a otro soldado que se disponía a atacarlo, ambos el cuerpo y el atacante cayeron al suelo fuertemente, al girarse Bayman atrapo el brazo de otro de los soldados, sujeto el brazo con su mano izquierda para luego impactar su codo derecho en la parte baja del brazo de su oponente rompiendo el brazo y haciendo que el hueso saliera sobre las ropas y por supuesto que saltara mucha sangre, pero no satisfecho el asesino ruso empujo el brazo afectado hacia arriba haciendo que el hueso atravesara la garganta de su victima.

Como si fuera basura, Bayman levanto el cuerpo de su victima y lo lanzo hacia el otro par de guardias que ya hacia en el suelo, cabe decir que los otros dos soldados estaban temblando de miedo, sonriendo maliciosamente Bayman Bayman se giro para encararlos, realmente estaba disfrutando estas acciones, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que hacia disfrutado asesinar a personas de esa manera, no, no eran personas estos sujetos habían tenido el atrevimiento de robarle a su familia y a su querida Ayane " Todos morirán " murmuro el ruso antes de que uno de los dos últimos guardias se abalanzara contra el, Bayman simplemente lanzo una patada bien colocada en el estomago del soldado, esto hizo que el soldado se arrodillara justo frente a el, después el asesino levanto su pierna izquierda alto en el aire para luego dejarla caer sobre el pobre soldado, esta impacto contra la nuca de su objetivo quebrándole el cuello.

Tranquilamente Bayman se aproximo al ultimo soldado, este ya había dejado caer su macana y estaba temblando de miedo, pero aun así no retrocedió, sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar, Bayman lo tomo por la cadera para depuse girarlo y dejar caer la espalda de su victima en una de sus rodillas.

" ¡ Señor ! " grito uno de los soldados a Donovan " el intruso esta dentro " gritaba el soldado mientras se acercaba a Donovan, quien nuevamente paresia muy tranquilo " Excelente, que todo el personal de seguridad abandone la base y quiero que liberen al Delta-02 " ordeno Donovan mientras desaparecía en una de las tantas puertas del pasillo.

Lo único que no sabia era que Christie ya se había escapado de la base, pues ella sabia de lo que el asesino ruso era capaz, pero tal vez ni el sabia lo que ese Delta-02 le podría hacer.

Mientras tanto Ayane se puso de pie, la puerta gris nuevamente se abría, pero esta vez no fue una criatura lo que emergió de ella, si no un hombre, un hombre que ella creía que había muerto, Ayane dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, no podía creer que el aun estaba vivo, sin embargo recordó que tenia orgullo y que no permitiría que esta imitación de un hombre lo detuviera, emitiendo un grito de furia Ayane se lanzo contra la criatura.

En tanto Bayman quien caminaba por los ahora vacíos pasillos del complejo pudo escuchar el grito de Ayane, instintivamente empezó a correr hacia la dirección del sonido, al girar en el siguiente pasillo se topo con el hombre que había venido a asesinar, pero el no estaba solo, tras el estaban Ryu y Kasumi.

" Ah, veo que ya as logrado entrar " le dijo Donovan en voz de burla " Creo que tus amigos quieren jugar con tigo " agrego mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y dejaba que Ryu y Kasumi pasaran hacia enfrente " Supongo que matar a tus propios amigos no es problema " volvió a hablar Donovan con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

" ¡ Ryu, Kasumi, que diablos hacen ! " les grito el ruso mientras observaba como ellos tomaban posición de pelea " Ah, no te lo dije " hablo Donovan " Ellos están bajo mi control, ahora, mátenlo " al escuchar esto Ryu y Kasumi comenzaron el ataque.

Ayane cayo al suelo agotada, ya habían pasado varios minutos y su oponente no paresia recibir daños, por cada golpe que ella daba el solo avanzaba hacia enfrente sin importar el daño " No has cambiado, aun eres débil " se escucho la voz clara y fuerte de su oponente, ante el comentario Ayane se puso de pie " ¡ Cállate !, te matare, por lo que le hiciste a mi madre y por haber convertido mi infancia en un infierno " le grito la shinobi de cabellos púrpura " Prepárate...¡ Raidou ! " al decir esto se lanzo nuevamente al ataque.

Todo el complejo resonó con el grito de dolor de la shinobi que en esos momentos combatía a su odiado padre.

Continuara...

* * *

Ahí esta, muy pronto vendrá el siguiente capitulo, por favor tengan paciencia. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, aquí esta el cuarto capitulo de mi proyecto, disculpen la tardanza y agradezco a todos los que se molesten en leer mi fic, gracias por su apoyo.

* * *

Lagrimas del Sol

Capitulo 4: La verdad detrás de la Oscuridad

Bayman callo pesadamente al suelo, no estaba muy golpeado, agotado era la palabra mas adecuada, frente a el estaban las personas que hacia unos días llamaba amigos, ahora eran solo el juguete del hombre que observaba la pelea desde atrás de ellos, una sonrisa enferma dibujada en su rostro mientras miraba como el ruso se negaba a atacar a sus amigos.

"Vaya, vaya, párese que la vida normal te a vuelto débil " comento burlonamente el hombre conocido como Donovan mientras que Kasumi y Ryu se colocaban frente a el en forma de protección " En otro tiempo hubieras atacado a estos dos sin dudar, pero ahora eres débil " agrego mientras con un giro de su mano le ordenaba a Kasumi atacar nuevamente.

Bayman que muy apenas se estaba poniendo de pie no pudo ver como Kasumi corría hacia el para brincar y con un giro propinarle una patada en el pecho, Bayman salio proyectado contra la pared del pasillo donde la pelea tenia lugar, Bayman se puso lenta y dolorosamente de pie solo para encontrarse a Kasumi frente a el, esta tenia brazo listo para lanzar un fuerte puñetazo, pero antes de que este conectara Bayman pudo ver una lagrima escapar de los ojos de la chica.

" Creo que es hora de traer a tu pequeña amiga " comento el Donovan mientras ponía una mano en su oído izquierdo para murmurar unas palabras, de pronto un estruendo se escucho en el pasillo y una de las puertas azules del pasillo salio dispara contra la pared del lado contrario, de adentro salio un hombre de cabello oscuro y barba del mismo color vestido en un traje negro, como si fuera un soldado, solo que el sujeto no portaba armas, pero lo que llamo la atención de Bayman fue que en sus brazos cargaba a una inconciente Ayane, la cual paresia estar muy lastimada.

El hombre avanzo hasta estar junto a Donovan y Ryu, Kasumi todavía estaba frente a Bayman esperando mas ordenes, sin siquiera mostrar esfuerzo el hombre lanzo el cuerpo inconciente de la shinobi de cabellos lavanda, al ver esto Bayman se puso de pie rápidamente y levanto sus brazos para recibir a la chica antes de que cayera al suelo, pero debido a su estado de agotamiento al caer Ayane en sus brazos el callo de espalda al suelo, para ese entonces Kasumi ya estaba junto a Donovan.

" Ayane..." murmuro el ruso mientras trataba de despertar a la chica en sus brazos, no estaba muy lastimada a excepción de una pequeña cortada en su mejilla derecha, pero si paresia estar muy cansada, lentamente los ojos color carmesí de la shinobi se abrieron, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro " Bayman...sabia que vendrías " le dijo Ayane en voz baja y suave, lentamente los dos se pusieron de pie, pero muy para el desagrado de Ayane Kasumi y Ryu estaban junto a Raidou y Donovan.

"¡ Raidou ! " grito la chica mientras lo miraba con ira, pero la expresión de Raidou no cambio, una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro

"¿Ese es Raidou¿que no había sido asesinado por Kasumi en el primer torneo? " pregunto un confundido Bayman, a lo que Ayane asintió " Eso es verdad, el esta muerto, este que ven aquí es una simple copia " se escucho la voz de Donovan mientras se ponía frente a su copia de Raidou.

"Verán, cuando el murió me las arregle para conseguir una muestra de sangre, tras varios años de investigación finalmente fuimos capaces de crear un clon, este es Delta-02 " explico orgullosamente Donovan " Como... ¡como te atreves a hacer esa idioteces, ese hombre no es tu títere, tarde o temprano te matara! " le grito Ayane enojada.

" Eso ya no importa¡ Proyectos K y R, mátenlos ! " ordeno Donovan a Ryu y a Kasumi, los dos comenzaron a avanzar lentamente hacia Ayane y Bayman, pero cuando estaban justo frente a ellos ambos se dieron media vuelta y sonrieron para Donovan, para después propinarle una doble patada que lo mando a volar contra la pared.

" ¿ Que rayos hacen ! " les grito Donovan mientras se ponía de pie lentamente " Lo que queremos " le respondió Ryu mientras retrocedía hacia donde estaba Bayman y Ayane " ¿ Acaso creíste que podrías someter nuestras mentes tan fácilmente ? " le pregunto burlonamente Kasumi mientras retrocedía hasta quedar junto a su hermana.

" ¿ P-Pero como es posible ? " pregunto Donovan, su voz estaba llena de miedo " Yo mismo administre su proceso de control mental " agrego mientras avanzaba hacia donde estaba el Delta-02 " Solo estuvimos actuando " le respondió Ryu, mientras removía su mascara facial, su largo cabello color café callo libremente sobre su espalda " No sabes como me dio asco al llamarte señor " comento Kasumi mientras le lanzaba una mirada de desprecio " Lamento la forma en que te maltratamos Bayman, tenia que verse real " le dijo Ryu, Bayman solo sacudió la cabeza " No hay problema " le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

" De todos modos no podrán ganar, este no es un simple clon, es mas fuerte que el Raidou original " les dijo Donovan mientras los miraba con una sonrisa de loco " Ataca Delta-02 " le dijo Donovan a su proyecto restante, pero lo único que sintió fue un tremendo dolor en su estomago, al bajar la mirada hacia su propio estomago pudo ver un puño saliendo de este, fue entonces cuando se percato de que su propio proyecto lo había atacado " R-Rayos " murmuro entre palabras ahogadas en sangre.

Mientras tanto Ryu y los demás observaban la horrible escena, el cuerpo sin vida de Donovan callo al suelo, en cuestión de segundo ya había un lago de sangre rodeando su cuerpo " Bueno, eso termina con el " se escucho la voz grave del Delta-02, Raidou.

" Ese idiota creyó que seria su mascota, eso es lo que se merecía " les dijo Raidou mientras tomaba su posición de pelea y esperaba alguna acción de sus oponentes " Somos cuatro contra uno, rodéenlo y ataquen " les dijo Bayman, en unos momentos Raidou se encontró rodeado por los cuatro combatientes, pero su rostro no mostraba preocupación.

De pronto, Kasumi corrió hacia el para después brincar con una patada apuntada a la cabeza de Raidou, al mismo tiempo Bayman se barrio por el suelo y entrelazo sus dos piernas con la derecha de Raidou tratando de derribarlo, pero muy para su sorpresa, al momento de tratar de derribarlo pudo ver como Raidou atrapaba la pierna de Kasumi, para después usarla como arma dándole un giro y hacerla impactar contra Ryu quien también se disponía a atacar, no satisfecho le dio otro giro a Kasumi pero esta vez impactándola sobre Bayman quien todavía estaba en el suelo, al soltar la pierna de Kasumi Raidou se dio la vuelta para ver una de las piernas de Ayane venir hacia el, con velocidad inhumana Raidou se quito de la trayectoria dejando pasar a Ayane para después propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en la espalda que la hizo volar hacia Ryu que muy apenas se estaba poniendo de pie.

" ¿ Eso es todo lo que tienen ? " les pregunto en voz burlona Raidou, mientras observaba a los cuatro ponerse lentamente de pie, todos estaban adoloridos, y eso que cada uno de ellos solo había recibido un golpe " Es muy fuerte " comento Ryu mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento " No hay forma de que podamos perder " dijo Kasumi mientras nuevamente asumía su posición de pelea al igual que los otros tres.

Al ver esto Raidou sonrio " Así debe ser, una pelea hasta el fin " les dijo en voz seria, el también asumió su posición de pelea, con la sonrisa aun en su rostro " Es cierto que mi verdadero yo esta muerto, en cierta forma esta copia de mi también esta muerta " les dijo en voz algo triste mientras los miraba, la sonrisa ya había desaparecido de su rostro.

" ¡ Vengan, quiero sentirme vivo otra vez ! "

Al escuchar esto, Bayman, Kasumi, Ayane y Ryu atacaron, en las mentes de cada uno el mismo pensamiento: ellos tendrían que ganar.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí esta el capitulo que había prometido, el próximo será el final. 


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí esta siguiente capitulo de mi proyecto de DOA, espero les guste, por favor pongan sus Reviews, serán muy apreciados.

Gracias a todos los que se tomen la molestia de leer mi fic.

* * *

Lagrimas del Sol

Capitulo 5: Final de la Aventura

Bayman cayo al suelo cansado y golpeado, frente a el Ryu, Kasumi y Ayane combatían con el clon de Raidou, ya tenían varias horas en el combate y el sujeto no paresia agotarse, desde su posición pudo ver como Ryu lograba propinarle una fuerte patada en el rostro a Raidou, pero este ni siquiera pareció sentir el golpe, ya que solo tomo la pierna de Ryu y lo lanzo contra Ayane y Kasumi que se disponían a atacarlo por la espalda, la situación estaba mal y Bayman lo sabia.

Lentamente se puso de pie, ( Tengo que terminarlo ahora ) pensó Bayman mientras se lanzaba corriendo hacia Raidou, quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa malévola, enguanto Bayman estuvo en alcance Raidou lanzo un poderoso puñetazo con su brazo derecho pero se sorprendió al ver que el ruso pasaba por debajo de su brazo mientras al mismo tiempo lo tomaba por el cuello, rápidamente Raidou levanto sus brazos hacia su cuello para intentar librarse del agarre de su oponente " Tonto...no podrás romper mi cuello tan fácil " le dijo Raidou con voz entrecortada, le faltaba aire y ya estaba apunto de desmayarse "¿ Y quien dijo que yo haría tal cosa ? " le pregunto Bayman con voz burlona, mientras sonreía para si mismo.

Entonces fue cuando Raidou se percato de algo, Kasumi y Ayane ya se habían puesto de pie y se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia el, Bayman hábilmente dejo ir el cuello de su victima para luego tomarlo por la cintura tratando de levantarlo ( Pesa un tonelada ) pensó Bayman mientras trataba de levantarlo, los músculos de sus brazos se flexionaban al ser usados a toda su capacidad, entonces paso lo inevitable, Kasumi y Ayane se lanzaron por el aire con la gracia que solo una shinobi podía tener e impactaron la cara de Raidou con una fuerte patada de cada una, Bayman aprovechando el empuje de la patada de ambas chicas logro levantar a Raidou lo suficiente para luego dejarse caer de espalda ejecutando un perfecto suplex alemán.

La cabeza de Raidou impacto con el suelo causando gran daño, Raidou solo podía ver el techo del pasillo donde se encontraban peleando y de repente una corriente de aire entro por el pasillo, Ryu apareció en el aire sobre donde Bayman había dejado caer el cuerpo de Raidou, sin darle oportunidad Ryu dejo caer una de sus rodillas sobre la garganta de Raidou, este no pudo hacer nada para defenderse ya que sus brazos aun estaban sostenidos por Bayman.

Ryu se puso de pie y se alejo unos pasos, Raidou estaba en el suelo, sangre salía de su boca y nariz, pero paresia estar sonriendo, sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado, a otro lado del pasillo Kasumi y Ayane ayudaban a Bayman a ponerse de pie, ya que estaba muy agotado por el tremendo peso que tubo que cargar, una vez segura de que Bayman estaba bien Kasumi corrió hacia donde Ryu se encontraba, pasando de camino por el cuerpo de Raidou " ¿ Estas bien Kasumi ? " le pregunto Ryu a su querida Kasumi " Si...estoy bien " le contesto la chica con una leve sonrisa, ambos sabían que ya todo estaba bien.

Del otro lado del pasillo Ayane y Bayman miraban el cuerpo inmóvil de Raidou, Ayane tenia uno de los brazos de Bayman alrededor de sus hombros, ya que el ruso podía muy apenas estar de pie " ¿ Sabes que esta vivo verdad ? " le pregunto Bayman a la chica de cabellos lavanda, Ayane solo asintió lentamente, una pequeña lagrima escapo de los ojos carmesí de la shinobi, Bayman quito sus brazo de los hombros de Ayane y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba Raidou.

Una vez que estuvo frente a el, Bayman tomo la cabeza de Raidou con las dos manos, el estaba apunto de terminar lo que hacia años había muerto, " Cuídala..." se escucho la voz de Raidou en voz de susurro, Bayman se detuvo " ¿ De que hablas ? a ti nunca te importo ella ? " le dijo Bayman con voz fría " Lo se...por eso te lo digo a ti...cuídala " le dijo Raidou mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios llenos de sangre, Bayman nuevamente volvió a tomar la cabeza de Raidou en sus manos, Kasumi abrazo a Ryu y este bajo la mirada y rodeo a Kasumi con sus brazos para que no pudiera ver lo que pasaría, Ayane solo bajo la mirada, el pasillo fue inundado por un silencio profundo.

CRACK !!!!!

La cabeza de Raidou cayo al suelo, la sonrisa ya no estaba en sus labios y sus ojos estaban permanentemente abiertos mirando el techo de pasillo, Bayman se aproximo a Ayane mientras que Ryu y Kasumi también se acercaban a ellos " Vamos a casa " murmuro Ayane, a lo que Kasumi y Ryu asintieron, los cuatro comenzaron a caminar hacia el elevador que Bayman había utilizado para entrar, una vez en el elevador Bayman saco de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón una pequeña caja negra con un reloj, presiono un boton en ella y la arrojo con toda su fuerza hacia uno de los pasillos cercanos al elevador " ¿ Que era eso ? " le pregunto Ryu con curiosidad, Bayman solo sonrió y sacudió la cabeza " C-4, este lugar no volverá a ser utilizado " le dijo el ruso a lo que Ayane asintió " De esa manera ya no se harán cosas tan terribles " murmuro la chica, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al sentir una mano en su hombro, al girar su cabeza se encontró con una sonriente Kasumi " Todo volverá a ser como antes " le dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa reconfortante.

Momentos después los cuatro estaban fuera de la base, el sol se estaba poniendo, la arena del desierto se movía lentamente con la brisa del aire, " Creo que ya es hora " murmuro Bayman, Ryu se disponía a preguntarle de que hablaba, y entonces la arena se sacudió con una tremenda explosión " ¿ Cuantas cajas tenias ? " le pregunto Kasumi con una expresión nerviosa " 13 " le contesto Bayman mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

" Ahora...¿ como vamos a salir de aquí ? " pregunto Ayane mientras miraba a todas direcciones, todo era lo mismo, arena por todas partes, probablemente morirían si se perdían " De la misma forma en que llegue aquí " respondió Bayman, comenzó a caminar hacia una de las montañas de arena y empezó a buscar algo " ¿ Que es lo que buscas ? " le pregunto Ryu mientras lo miraba confundido, en un momento Bayman removió una manta que estaba cubierta de arena, bajo la manta estaba un pequeño jeep color verde, la manta lo había mantenido oculto todo es tiempo y como la arena se había acumulado sobre la manta, realmente paresia que era solo una montaña de arena.

" Vengan, salgamos de aquí " les grito Bayman mientras encendía el jeep, todos los demás se apresuraron a subir, realmente había venido preparado para todo " ¿ Y si nos perdemos ? " pregunto Kasumi " Esto es Arizona, los desiertos no son tan grandes " le respondió Bayman, pisando el acelerador.

2 Semanas después...

Tokyo, Japón

Ryu y Kasumi, estaban lado a lado contemplando la naturaleza que rodeaba la nueva casa que habían construido, claro que Bayman había pagado todo nuevamente, al principio todos había querido regresar a Alemania a tratar de empezar de nuevo, pero Bayman se había negado ya que según el podrían volver a localizarlos fácilmente, ahora estaban en Japón, Kasumi sabia que Bayman lo había hecho para que ellos siendo de este país no se sintieran tan lejos de su hogar.

" Estamos nuevamente juntos " escucho murmurar a Ryu, ella asintió lentamente, de pronto una sensación calida invadió sus sentidos, era Ryu que tenia sus labios unidos a los de ella, un tierno y dulce beso " Te amo " murmuro Ryu mientras miraba a Kasumi sonreír tímidamente para después abrazarlo fuertemente " Yo también ".

" ¿ Donde están Ryu y Kasumi ? " le pregunto Bayman a Ayane quien se encontraba cocinando un poco de arroz y vegetales, Ayane giro la cabeza para encarar al ruso " En el balcón supongo... no se por- " no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que Bayman la había tomado por la cadera para besarla, cosa que fue bien recibida por Ayane, " Te amo " le dijo Bayman a la chica que tenia entre sus brazos, Ayane pudo sentir que una lagrima salía de sus ojos ( Ya no estoy sola ) pensó la chica " Y yo te amo a ti " le dijo Ayane al ruso.

Estas cuatro personas algunas ves fueron enemigos, pero ahora eran mas unidos que cualquier familia en el mundo, así termina la etapa mas difícil de la vida de ellos, solo esperemos que nada vuelva a interrumpir la paz que ahora habían logrado.

Fin...

* * *

Ahí esta, el final de mi proyecto de DOA, gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron y que se tomaron la molestia de leer mis fics de DOA también quiero agradecer por mis ideas de parejas raras, sinceramente gracias por todo.

Me despido de ustedes, gracias nuevamente a quienes estuvieron pendientes de mis fics DOA, desde el primero hasta el ultimo.


End file.
